


Two Smoaks, One Queen

by queenssmoaks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssmoaks/pseuds/queenssmoaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow AU: Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen have been dating for a few months now and an unexpected visitor shows up in Starling City to see Felicity: her older brother, Sam. He finds Felicity in order to make up for lost time but he also finds himself taken with Starling City. And maybe a little skeptical of Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This was the beautiful Felicity-centric fic idea I have been trying to think of for months! It came up while I was talking to my friend Sanne and I thank her for continued support x

Not many people knew about Felicity Smoak’s family.

There was no question that she had a mother and a father, but other than that, her life was pretty much a secret. Her mother worked as a cocktail waitress in Las Vegas and her dad had left them when she was just seven years old. The family dynamic wasn’t always complete but she nevertheless pursued school and continued on through her upper years. She wasn’t necessarily looked at as the school’s computer geek but she was as close to it as they come. Nevertheless, Felicity made friends and even found herself going to those crazy high school dances. She graduated twelfth grade with the highest honors that the Nevada school district had. Her applied list of colleges including both Harvard and Stanford, but she ended up attending M.I.T to pursue a computer science and technology degree. Her college years weren’t as crazy as most, with the wild partying and underage drinking. Felicity had her fair share of failed dates but she always found she was happiest writing new computer codes and HTML. After her college graduation, she took up residence in Starling City, a suburb that was home to many corporate businesses. She was offered a job at Queen Consolidated as the head of the Information Technology department and gladly accepted. Felicity enjoyed her job and Walter Steele was always very kind to her. But her entire life changed one day in the middle of August. 

That day was when she met Oliver Jonas Queen. 

Oliver Queen, the son of the late Robert Queen, returned from five years on a deserted island in the Pacific. The news broke quickly and the stations were all over it like a moth to flame. He was Walter’s stepson and took a place at the company in order to keep his father’s dream alive and running. Quickly, though, Felicity saw that Oliver wasn’t always truthful to her: the first instance of this being him bringing her a laptop riddled with bullet holes and telling her ‘my coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood’. She remembered tilting her head to the side and giving him her most sincere ‘do you really think I’m that blonde?’ look, and his smile back at her. That was the moment she began to feel intrigued by Oliver Queen.

And even more intriguing was the night she found him in the back of her car, covered in his own blood. Felicity had finished work late that night and walked through the deserted parking garage to her car, getting inside before hearing rustling in the backseat. Turning around, she found Oliver covered in blood, wearing the vigilante’s green leather outfit, the hood having fallen back from his face. She opened and closed her mouth, suddenly realizing why there were all the terrible lies and deception. She remembered commenting, ‘everything about you just became so unbelievable clear’, before driving him to the abandoned Queen Consolidated industrial warehouse. 

 

Ever since that night, Felicity had convinced herself that she needed to be a part of this team. Her job at Queen Consolidated was a dream, but she wanted to be a part of something bigger, a part of something that she wouldn’t have otherwise gotten to be a part of. She wasn’t her mother—a pretty, blonde cocktail waitress working a crappy job at a crappy bar—but she was something else entirely. She had transcended whatever limitations were shoved in her way and succeeded: both with her schooling and with her corporate job. Felicity Megan Smoak was someone important and someone that someone else needed. And that someone else ended up being none other than Oliver. 

Throughout the escapades that the Arrow went through, Felicity and Oliver realized that they needed each other. They were far too concerned with the other’s well-being, far too overprotective of the other, not to fall in love. The first time Oliver said he loved Felicity, it was to deliberately sabotage Slade into taking her so they could stop him altogether. But he soon realized that it wasn’t just a way to sabotage Slade and that he really meant it. Felicity had been wishing for months that she would get the courage to say something to him, but all she spouted out after the mission was, ‘talk about unthinkable. You and me, I mean’, without saying what she really felt. They had ‘sold it’, but neither of them had been playing a game that night. They just weren’t ready to admit to their feelings.

Though, it didn’t take long. Oliver asked Felicity to go to dinner with him not soon after and they did, which is where he divulged information he had never trusted to anyone, not even Diggle. His life the five years he was away was a secret and he didn’t know how to completely let his guard down and tell someone. But Felicity trusted him, and in turn, he felt that he could trust Felicity. She accepted him for who he was even after knowing the truth about him and that brought them to where they were today. Today being six months of dating, learning to trust again, and being able to love freely. Danger was always going to be there but Oliver and Felicity weren’t going to let that stop them from being happy. And they were so incredibly happy, happier than they have ever been. 

But, right on cue, an unexpected visitor showed up at Felicity’s door one night after Oliver had left.

She had gotten changed into her pajamas—the one with the flowers—and had picked a pint of ice cream out of the freezer. It was mint chocolate chip, her favorite, and she grabbed a spoon out of the cutlery drawer, nudging it closed with her hip. Popping the lid, she dug her spoon in and scooped up a bite-size chunk, bringing it to her mouth just as the doorbell rang. Raising a brow, she ate the bite before padding over to the front door. Oliver just left so it couldn’t have been him, so Felicity leaned up on her tiptoes to peek through the peephole. And she wasn’t expecting the person on the other side. Unlocking the deadbolt, she quickly opened the door and her mouth hung slightly open when she realized she wasn’t imagining things.

“Feli!” Samuel, better known as Sam, Smoak exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his little sister tightly. 

Felicity stood frozen for a second before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him in return, squeezing tightly. She hadn’t seen her brother in years, since she had moved to Starling City, and she couldn’t believe that he was actually here and standing in front of her. Stepping back, she invited him inside and closed the door behind him as he looked around her living room.

“Do I even want to ask how you found out my address?” Felicity asked, setting the pint of ice cream on the kitchen island and leaning against it, crossing her arms over her chest. Why she suddenly felt like she should be wearing a Snuggie, she didn’t know, but she oddly felt exposed.

Rolling his eyes and turning from looking at a picture on her mantel, Sam grinned. “You do remember I graduated from the top technology school in the country, right?” He was always on her about how Caltech was so much better than M.I.T, but she had learned to ignore it. “So I do know how to use White Pages.” 

That was a stupid question, she realized. It just seemed surreal that her brother had decided to come and visit her, especially without any notice. Sam was the closest person she had to a father figure and he had been the protective older brother she had needed through those high school years. He was only three years older but seemed to have the same maturity level as someone her own age. And he looked much more like her twin rather than her brother: he had sandy dark blonde hair with those same striking blue eyes and large, black RayBan frames for his glasses. His wardrobe mostly consisted of computer puns and he was still her nerdy, dorky older brother even at twenty-nine years old.

“Why are you here?” Felicity blurted and realized that it sounded incredibly rude. She hadn’t seen him since her college graduation about five years ago. He had taken up a job in California, and barely was able to get any time off. And what time off he did get, he used to go on vacation to exotic locations around the world. But Felicity wasn’t bitter and realized that everyone spent their free time differently.

Turning to face her, Sam walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “What, I can’t come visit my little sister?” Wrinkling his nose, he removed one hand and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “In all honesty, I really feel like I’ve been a jerk to you these past five years and I wanted to make it up to you. I figured a phone call wouldn’t seem nearly as sincere, so on my first vacation I had, I booked a ticket here to come see you.”

Felicity looked up at him and saw so many features of herself in him, so she wasn’t nearly able to hold anything against him. With a grin, she wrapped her arms around him again and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. She had her brother back and she didn’t want to let him slip away again. Pulling back, she grabbed the pint of ice cream and circled around to the cutlery drawer, retrieving another spoon and holding it up.

“How does a movie night sound?” She asked, tilting her head and leading the way towards her bedroom. Sam followed behind and nodded, a smile plastered across his lips as he did so.

“Sounds perfect to me. Remember when we were kids? I used to bring home the rated-R movies and you begged me to let you watch with me. Which I did, but you ended up watching half the movie from behind your fingers.” He said with a smirk, throwing himself on the bed as she fiddled with the DVD player, laughing softly.

“Hey! It was cool back then to watch rated-R movies with your older brother.” She said, slipping in one of her favorite movies, National Treasure. It was one of the most intellectual movies she had and figured her brother would appreciate the memories of them watching it together, too.

“Ah, this is one of my—our—favorites!” Sam exclaimed as he looked over at his sister again. It was like no time had passed between them and they were still as close as ever. It made her happy that they had that sort of relationship and she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

After having Oliver over, Felicity was tired and fell asleep halfway through the movie. She had seen it many times before so it wasn’t really that big of a deal. Sam nodded off soon after, tired from his long flight, and they slept quite soundly beside each other, just like old times.

 

“Felicity?!” 

That was the exclamation she awoke to, immediately sitting up and grabbing her glasses off of the beside table, slipping them on.

“Oliver?”

She asked, finding him standing there, a tray in his hands that seemed to be breakfast. He never had brought her breakfast before but found it to be quite charming and sweet. He had been opening up more and more to her lately which warmed her heart, but maybe this wasn’t the best situation. Sam had stirred beside her and put on his own glasses, raising a brow as he looked over at Oliver. Felicity crossed the room over to stand in front of Oliver, taking the tray from his hands and setting it on the hopechest.

“Feli, who is this?” Sam asked, scratching his head.

“Who am I? I’m her boyfriend, you little punk, and I swear to god, if you touched a hair on her head…” Oliver said, quickly advancing towards Sam with a jealous vigor that Felicity had never seen him have before. She had to admit it was kind of hot, if he wasn’t just about to throw her brother out the window.

Before Sam could answer, she crossed the room to grab Oliver’s shoulder and pull him back, clearing her throat.

“Oliver? Can I, uh, talk to you in the kitchen, please?” Oliver’s gaze was still hot as fire, with his fists clenched, and his jaw tensed, but he nodded in agreement, following Felicity out of her bedroom and to the kitchen. Turning on his heel, he crossed his arms over his chest and gestured to the bedroom.

“Who exactly is that? Because I’m about two seconds away from introducing his face to the open window.” 

Biting her lip, Felicity rubbed her arm and took a breath, looking up at Oliver with sincerity in her gaze. 

“I, well, I… might have left out the tiny detail that I have a brother.”


	2. Truth and a Burger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the sweet comments!

Oliver’s jaw dropped. 

“You forgot to mention that you have a brother?” He asked, raising a brow inquisitively.

Sam appeared in the doorway to Felicity’s bedroom and crossed his arms over his chest. “An older brother who is about ready to punch you in the face.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes and turned to Sam, making a ‘come on, help me here!’ gesture, to which he shrugged. “He doesn’t mean that. He would never punch you. Or anyone. I mean, look at him, he’s basically the male version of me.” She laughed nervously. Oliver’s gaze was still locked on hers and it wasn’t a happy one. “Sam, could you give us a second alone?” 

Nodding with a heavy sigh, he agreed. “Sure, and I’ll be just over there if you need me.” He opened his flat palm and punched it, his gaze pointedly falling on Oliver as he did so, before he disappeared into the bedroom once again. Sam didn’t have any idea who Oliver really was and if he did, he probably wouldn’t be reacting in the same manner. 

Focusing back on Oliver, Felicity closed her eyes and took a breath before looking up at him again. “I know I should have told you. But he hasn’t spoken to me since my college graduation and I didn’t think he was just going to show up here unannounced. He says he feels bad that he had neglected me these few years since I moved away and wants to make up for that lost time.” 

“You know I can’t stay mad at you, Felicity. I just wish you had been open about your life… before Starling City. I don’t know much and you know far too much about me.” Oliver had recently divulged all of his missing time between the island and returning home, memories that had been incredibly painful. But he wasn’t going to hold it against her: she just hadn’t told him, but now he knew, and that was that.  
Hanging her head, she nodded and stuck out her lower lip in a pout. That was a face Oliver loved and couldn’t resist. Reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, she leaned up on her tiptoes to press her lips softly against his, sighing happily against them as she pulled away. “I know, and I promise to tell you everything. Everything that I know, anyway. But basically, he’s three years older—well, your age actually—and he likes to pretend that he’s tough, but he’s actually a huge nerd. He went to Caltech and constantly likes to remind me how it’s better than M.I.T, which it totally isn’t. But that’s a different story. He’s also been everywhere in the world you could possibly think of, the kid is like a walking Rosetta Stone. Oh, and his name is Samuel, but he hates that, so I’d call him Sam.” Just as she finished her brother’s short bio, he reappeared in the doorway, coming out into the living area to stand opposite the both of them.

“She forgot to mention my dashing good looks and amazing music taste, but other than that, she’s pretty accurate.” Sam said with a grin, nudging his sister’s shoulder, to which she nudged him right back. “And I’m just here for a couple of weeks, to visit. Then I’ll be back in California, far away from all of this.” He gestured between the both of them. “Do your brother a favor and keep the PDA to a minimum around here.” Sam said, turning on his heel and heading into the kitchen.

Oliver desperately wanted to like him, but he seemed like a strangely cocky version of Felicity, and it was basically a rule that your sister’s brother and boyfriend would be at odds for the first few meetings. “Two weeks can’t come soon enough,” he whispered in her ear, which only earned him a jab to the side. Luckily, Oliver knew this move far too well and grabbed her wrist, holding it above her head with a smirk. “You think you would have learned by now that I am far too fast for you, Miss Smoak.” 

Felicity huffed and tried to tug her hand away, to no avail. Instead, she decided to use the moment to her advantage and lean up to kiss him again, nudging him backwards until his hips hit the couch and she was pressed against him. Biting down on his lower lip softly, she wrapped her other arm around her neck. His hand dropped her wrist as he grunted, sliding down around her waist instead, his fingertips skimming the patch of bare skin where her shirt was riding up. 

“Seriously, guys?!” Sam exclaimed with a mouthful of cereal as he passed by them one again to get to the bedroom. The two of them pulled apart and shrugged their shoulders, grinning at each other.

“It’s going to be a long two weeks.” Felicity commented, taking Oliver by the hand and leading him to the kitchen to get some breakfast. 

After having survived a morning with Felicity’s brother, it was time for them to get to work back at Queen Consolidated. Oliver had left after breakfast and promised to return with the car, and Diggle, in an hour. Sam had said he was going to explore Starling City’s downtown, before meeting Felicity for lunch. It was nice having him around but an entirely new adjustment to have someone living with her. She was so used to being on her own that another body getting in her way while she was hurriedly trying to get ready for work was proving to be difficult. Nevertheless, she made it and her heels tapped against the sidewalk as she opened the door to the car and slipped inside next to Oliver. Pushing her hair out of her face, she looked over at him with a smile and he kissed her cheek as Diggle put the car into gear and began driving.

 

“So I hear we have a new Smoak in town?” Diggle asked, looking in the rearview mirror to meet her gaze.

Felicity whipped her head around to look at Oliver, who consequently shrugged. “You can’t expect Digg to not find out everything.” 

Sighing, she nodded. “My older brother, Sam. He decided this would be a fabulous time to visit. Little did he know that I don’t just work during the day, but also at night, and I’m going to have to come up with a really good excuse as to why I don’t get home until after midnight.” She said, her gaze now falling on Oliver.

“You could always just tell him you’re spending the night at Oliver’s. I’m sure he wouldn’t go as far as to ask questions about that.” Digg suggested, his smirk visible in the mirror. He spent most of his time with Oliver and Felicity, whether it was playing their driver or assisting them on their nightly missions. So, he therefore knew that they had gotten into a relationship and assumed it wasn’t all innocence.

“Luckily he’s only here for two weeks so that should be good excuse. I mean, I’ll obviously have to carry through with it…” She raised a brow at Oliver, who seemed sold on the idea.

“Miss Smoak, I would love to have you in my very own bed every night for the next two weeks.” He told her, his hand happening to fall on the spot of skin just above her knee, which made her shiver and bite her lip.

Diggle didn’t need to lower his gaze to guess where Oliver’s hand was going. “Oh, look, we’re here! Queen Consolidated at your service.” He said, pulling up to the curb and parking the car before stepping out and rounding the side to open Felicity’s door. They grinned at each other before stealing a quick kiss and getting out of the car, thanking Digg as they walked into the glass building together. 

The first part of the day passed by quickly, with Felicity attending Oliver’s meetings as his personal secretary. She still hated the job title but wasn’t going to complain if she got to spend more time with Oliver. The meetings seemed mundane and boring compared to the work that they did at night, but it was just what life was going to be like. As soon as lunchtime rolled around, Felicity was at her desk, surfing the Internet to try and find information about a mission they would be doing later that night, when there was a knock at her door. She quickly locked the tablet and looked up to find her brother standing there alongside Diggle. Raising a brow, she stood up and smoothed her dress out, grabbing her purse from underneath her desk and slinging it over her shoulder.

 

“I sure hope you didn’t bother Mr. Diggle, Sam.” Felicity said, one hand on her hip. 

“Not at all, Miss Smoak. Mr. Smoak is actually quite the interesting guy.” He told her, and she was pleasantly surprised. Most of the time, Sam would randomly go on about computer codes and other times go on about his travels, but she could only hope the two kept the discussion of her and Oliver out of the mix. “I found him waiting in the lobby and thought he would like to see where his sister worked.”

She nodded as Sam looked around the office, nodding in appreciation at the design and the glass walls. “Pretty fancy, Feli.” Turning his head to the right, he found Oliver at his desk, puzzled in thought at a paper in front of him. “Looks like your boss—and boyfriend—is busy. A shame, too, I wanted to have a word with him.” 

Oh, god, Felicity thought to herself. There were a bunch of combinations of words that Sam could say to Oliver, none of which were very good. Taking her brother by the arm, she tugged him towards the door and Digg—the sooner they slip out, the better. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to talk to him later.” She said, wondering why all of a sudden he was playing the protective brother. Maybe he was making up for the times he had not been around, which was sweet, but Oliver had plenty of stress on his mind and adding more wasn’t ideal. Heading down the elevator to the waiting car, Digg opened the door for Sam and her to slide in, before closing it and sliding into the driver’s seat.

“Where to, Miss Smoak?” 

“Um… Big Belly Burger. Sam has got to experience this place at least once in Starling City.” She told him and Diggle began driving as she turned her attention to Sam.

“So, did you like our downtown area?” 

“It’s… different from California. More big buildings, industrialized, but the shops were sort of cute. I mean, if I liked that sort of thing.” He said with a chuckle. “I can see why you like it here. You’ve got a great job and it seems a very great and rich boyfriend.”

Felicity blushed and cleared her throat. “Yes, well… I worked for that job, and you could also say for Oliver as well. It seems like I’m not the apple that fell far from the tree.” She loved their mother, but she frustrated her on occasion. Felicity still had underlying feelings about her father leaving and her mother settling rather than working to achieve what she was capable of.

“As long as you’re happy, that’s all I care about.” Sam told her, patting her shoulder as Diggle pulled up to the restaurant.

“Miss Smoak, we’re here. What time should I pick you up?”

She pondered this for a moment. “An hour should be plenty of time to catch up. And I have a meeting an one-thirty so that should give us enough time.” She climbed out of the car after Sam and closed the door, waving to Diggle as he drove away. Gesturing to the building, she grinned.

“Get ready to experience the best burger and fries you’ve ever had.”


End file.
